Choose your own ending
by dark abaddon
Summary: As the title suggests...fic's just weird, I think so myself. Sorry, just bored


This will happen in the ending, after you beat Ansem, on the part where you're gonna  
seal Kingdom Hearts for good. ^^ Sorry if the lines are wrong …but please bear with me.  
  
  
  
~o~O~o~   
  
  
1. The keyblade master and--  
  
a) The heartless  
b) His keyblade  
c) The idiots  
d) His comrades  
e) Kairi??!!  
  
  
2.--were pushing the doors as far as their muscles (if they had any) would allow them  
when (answer in #1) peeks/peek into Kingdom Hearts and gives a gasp. Sora, curious of  
what the fuss was all about, follows suit and sees-  
  
a) The heartless  
b) Riku  
c) A frilly pink lingerie (O_o)  
d) Kairi??!!  
e) The silver haired boy and the King having *cough* censored *cough*  
  
  
3. "Faster, the heartless are coming!" Riku notifies the boy, duck, dog and pushes the door  
with them. Before the door closes, Riku tells Sora:  
  
a) "Take care of her." Sora nods determinedly in response.  
b) "Faster asshole!" Riku screams while slashing a heartless that somehow got attached to  
his leg.  
c) "I love you Sora." (Sora:O.O) Sora stands frozen to his spot, completely in shock.  
d) "I love you Sora." Sora: I love you too Riku! Sora manages to insert his lips in  
between the closing doors and gives Riku a snog of a lifetime. But then pushes the door  
close anyway.  
e) "I love you Sora." Sora: I love you too Riku! Sora crams his body inside Kingdom  
Hearts and then both lived happily ever after with Mickey and the heartless. But then,  
they never got to seal the door. Kairi, Goofy and Donald are still stuck outside, wherever  
it was.  
  
  
4. Somehow, Sora closes Kingdom Hearts (if you didn't choose e) and immediately seals it  
together with King Mickey. Kairi appears into the picture and--  
  
a)"Sora," A faint moan resounds from the door. Sora turned back uncertainly. "Riku?"  
"Sora, I'm stuck."  
1) True enough, four gloved fingers stuck out from the closed *and* locked door.  
(Sora: O.O)  
2) Sora looks down to see the front of a shoe sticking out.  
3) Sora sees silver hair dangling from the edges of the door.  
4) One word: Lips (because of d in #3)  
5) Sora's eyes widened as soon as he saw Riku's *censored* sticking out from within.  
  
b) "Kairi!!" Sora turns to the said person.  
c) "Goofy!" (O_o) Sora clamped himself onto one of Goofy's scrawny legs. "I don't want to  
leave you."  
  
  
5. Either way, Sora makes a run for Kairi. The islands start to drift apart. Getting off  
balanced, Kairi cries in surprise but Sora catches her hand just in time to save her from  
further embarrassments. "Remember what I said to you before? I'll always be with you too.  
I'll come back to you, I promise!!" Sora lets go of Kairi's hand and 'Simple and Clean'  
plays in the background while the islands start drifting slowly away from each other. But  
before the land masses could float further apart--  
  
a) Sora gets smart and jumps over to where Kairi is  
b) Kairi gets smart and jumps over to where Sora is  
c) (either a or b) then the two proceed to make love in the middle of nowhere  
d) "Riku!!" Kairi yells, hopping across to the other island and making a mad dash for the  
door.  
e) "Goofy!" Kairi yells, hopping across to the other island and hugging the lucky dog to  
death.  
f) Sora and Kairi just stand where they are and the usual ending commences, where they let  
themselves be separated.  
  
  
6. Ending:  
  
a) And Sora and Kairi lived happily ever after in Destiny islands  
b) And Sora and Kairi lived happily ever after in some other world  
c) Kairi cries her eyes out while clutching whatever remained of Riku (if there is) on the  
other side of the door.  
d) erm Goofy*cough* *cough* You go figure it out, it's really too disgusting for me to write  
more of this.  
e) Kairi forces herself into Kingdom Hearts, but then gets kicked back out by Riku yelling  
a/an:  
1) "I want to be alone!"  
2) "Get out bitch!!"  
3) "Ooops."  
4) "I already have Mickey/Sora!"  
5) "Go home, I don't need you here."  
6) "Get your own Kingdom, sucker!!"  
  
f) The usual scene where trees spring out of nowhere, the other worlds returns etc., and  
everything turns back to normal. Kairi walks around the secret place and spots the drawing  
where Sora gives her a paopu and--  
1) Stares blankly at the picture then moves over to the next wall, where there are  
drawings of hideous monsters and dragons. Kairi sobs hysterically, crying "Riku..."  
softly once in a while.  
2) Question marks pop over her head. The camera moves on to another place, leaving  
Kairi alone to wonder what the star thing in the picture meant since Sora drew it  
like a blind pre-schooler.  
3) Screams "Goofy!" over and over again. Several years later, we find her in a  
mental institute still mumbling something about the dog.  
4) Tears stream quietly down Kairi's face. She vaguely touches the drawing, clearly  
touched right after she hallucinates on Sora being there.  
5) Starts having horny thoughts about Sora...and the paopu. (??)  
  
  
  
~o~O~o~   
  
  
Um..reviews?...anyone? 


End file.
